Unrequited Love
by epiphanies
Summary: Held off indefinitely Draco likes Ginny. Will it work out? Fluff and black towel clad Draco is promised.
1. Default Chapter

Unrequited Love

  
  


*This is a fic about Draco wanting somebody he couldn't have in his sixth year...he's a prefect and so is Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Cho Chang is Head Girl, and Fred and George work for Bertie Botts (they make up new flavours for beans) :)*

  
  
  
  


Draco sat at the edge of his bed, his mind spinning.

What the bleeding hell is wrong with me?

How in the world can I be in love with her?

She the sweetest thing on earth......

But I'm evil.

At least, I think I am.

I hope I am?

But how can I be?

How can evil, soulless beings be in love?

But she's so perfect..from her big innocent eyes to her pale porcelain skin....She was a vision of beauty. She was the sweetest, most vulnerable creature to walk the earth, and he loved her.

He sighed.

Well, it's not as though I'd ever have a chance anyways...

She was too good to have anything to do with him. 

She had never even noticed his presence until he mocked Potter in front of her.

Potter.

Holier than thou Potter...never made mistakes...risked his life many times for his friends...defeated the Dark Lord so many times...

And she loved him.

Draco and Harry were so totally different.

Their main differences were obvious, but one was one that made Draco so frequently angry and frustrated that he was the one who noticed her.

He noticed her beauty, her innocence, her.

Potter barely acknowledged that she existed.

Just Ron's little sister.

Just a friend.

Draco felt his heart ache for her, and hated it.

He hated Potter, he hated Hogwarts, and he hated these feelings that he had for a younger girl that was so different from he that would never return the love that he wanted so badly to give her.

I could change her world, he thought angrily as he grabbed a frame from his bedside table.

It was hardly a good picture, of he and Pansy dancing at the Yule Ball the year before, but she was dancing right behind them.

Draco longed for that time, when all he had to worry about was keeping Pansy at least a few centimetres away from him, and when he didn't notice that flaming red hair, those pouty lips, and those emerald eyes.

If he only had a chance....

But he didn't.

Draco knew it.

But he just couldn't help it.

He couldn't let go.

He slammed the frame back onto his dresser, and stalked downstairs and out the common room door.

He made his way to the Prefect's bathroom, trying to contain his anger.

He walked inside, sat on a stool that lined the bathtub, and thought for a while.

He undressed, and filled the tub with water.

He was soon soaking in the warm water, eyes closed.

What's there to live for? Can anyone tell me that?

Just as he was about to dip his head underwater, he heard crying from the corridor that was right beside the Prefect Bathroom.

Draco felt his heart pound as he remembered something.

He hadn't locked the door.

Just as he was about to get out and lock it, it opened.

There she stood.

She didn't notice him at first, but when she did, she nearly screamed.

"Oh! Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" she yelped as she opened the door and scrambled out of it.

Draco couldn't catch his breath.

She. Had. Just. Seen. Him. In. Nothing!

Draco quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a black towel around his waist.

Then he opened the door a crack to see if she was still there.

She was sitting outside the doorway, her red face in her hands.

"Ohhh, I am so sorry...the door wasn't locked and....I....sorry." she said smally.

He, surprisingly to both of them, smiled.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Do you need the washroom?"

She didn't speak.

It seemed as though she had just realized that all he was wearing was a towel.

"Ginny?" he pressed, smiling.

Her head shot up, and the embarrassed look crossed her face again

"No...no, I don't need to...I just....needed a place to go, that's all. I'm really sorry." she said sincerely.

Draco shrugged.

"What do you need to hide from?" he asked gently.

She inched closer to him.

"I just needed to get away from everything...." she said unconvincingly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in a quizzical motion.

"Well...I saw Harry and Cho Chang kissing in the next corridor over...I guess it surprised me...I don't know why..." she said, not looking at him.

Then she seemed to realize what she had just said, and blushed.

"Do you want to talk to me about it? I have two ears and two shoulders." he smirked, but not meanly. Just in laughter as well as concern.

Ginny eyed him for a moment, before nodding.

Then her eyes wandered back to the towel.

Draco laughed.

"Should I go get changed?"

Ginny nodded, and laughed, "If you want."

He smiled back at her, and watched her as he went back into the bathroom to get changed.

Once he closed the door, he leaned up against it, grinning like a maniac, and ran his fingers though his blond hair. His grey eyes glimmered with hope and desire.

This was going to be an interesting night.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


*Hoped you guys liked that chapter....this one is in Ginny's POV. Then you people have to tell me who u liked better in the POV, ok? Thanks a bunch! This one will be a little short, but I'll lengthen them when I have more time! Ciao!*

  
  
  
  


Ginny's heart was still pounding as she waited outside the door for Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

She felt her knees go strangely weak as she remembered what she had seen in the bathroom.

She shivered, and smiled to herself.

He was so good looking!

Ginny had always thought that he was slimier than the green filth that grew in the bathtub, but now she had seen a different side to him.

She decided, no matter how nice he seemed to be, to stay guarded.

Not to tell him any of her secrets, or anyone else's and not to show any feeling toward him or in front of him.

It was just too risky.

Just at that moment, Draco opened the door.

Ginny felt herself gasp.

He was wearing black slacks, and that was it.

"It's hot outside. As long as we avoid the teachers, I think I can get away with it." he shrugged.

Ginny felt her heart pound again.

Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

Draco Malfoy, whom she'd always thought was scrawny, underfed, and jealous of Harry's well toned arms, was just as buff if not more than Harry.

He was very light skinned, like her, and had an amazing stomach.

She told herself to breathe, and then began to walk, knowing Draco was watching her with an amused look in his grey sparkling eyes.

"So...you're upset about Potter and Chang?" Draco asked softly.

Ginny flinched.

"Well, I was. I don't know...I guess I just didn't see before...but I understand now." she smiled tentatively.

"Do you?" Draco asked her seriously, and stopped to face her.

She nodded uncertainly.

He took her hand and held it up to her cheek.

"Ginny, listen to me. They have been together since the beginning of the year. You knew that, the entire school did. I personally don't know what he sees in her....I mean, she has a few nice features, but she's as dumb as a doorknob. I prefer beauty and brains, myself." he whispered.

Ginny stared at him.

She was shocked.

She never would have thought that Draco would say something like that to her.

He noticed her staring, and pulled away.

They continued to walk in silence.

Ginny couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't mind if he tried to touch her again...


	3. Chapter 3

Unrequited Love

Chapter Three

  
  
  
  


"So, what were you doing lurking around the halls anyway?" Draco said suddenly, turning into the small Astronomy Hall.

Ginny shrugged, "I wasn't lurking. I was just....walking around."

"Sure." Draco smiled knowingly at her from the side. She caught him and gave him a mocking evil eye. He laughed, then looked down at his feet.

"Draco- uh, I mean, Malfoy?" Ginny stuttered. She had just remembered something that she felt she had to ask.

He chuckled, "You can call me Draco. It's alright."

She flushed, "Okay, Draco. What were you just about to do in the bathtub?"

Draco bit his lip, then tried to cover, "Isn't that a little personal?" he quirked his eyebrow in a very, very cute way.

Ginny looked into his eyes from where she stood. They'd stopped.

"I was just wondering...because you looked upset."

Draco started to laugh.

"NO! I mean, you looked sad kind of upset. Not the kind of upset that you would be if a younger girl that is sisters with your enemy walked in on you uh, bathing." 

Ginny regretted mentioning that Ron was his enemy at once.

He stiffened his shoulders, and began walking again.

"I never really quite got what they had such a problem with with me..." he started, then looked thoughtful, "It could be that I..."

"What did you do?" Ginny smirked at him, and Draco felt himself go red.

He couldn't tell her what he'd said to Ron on their first meeting.

*You must be a Weasley. My father told me that the Weasley's have flaming red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.*

"Uh," Draco improvised, "I told him that he was a pompous git that couldn't ride a broomstick."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, and Draco was almost sure she was going to explode when-

She started giggling.

"You told him he was pompous?" she choked, and grabbed onto his arm to keep from falling down the stairs from laughing. Once she stopped, she looked down at her hand, which still rested on his muscular white arm.

He was looking at it too.

She looked up into his eyes and a not a thought brushed through her mind but-

Kiss him.

  
  
  
  


*A/N: Sorry this was so short guys. And another cliffie, I know. And I also apologize for the minute past forever that I took on updating this. Sorry! Read some of my other fics to keep you busy if you want! Sweet and Sour has G/D and that will be updated soon. There's 21 or 22 chapters in all, but I have to upload slowly cause of my stupid computer. Have fun, and thanks for the reviews! :)*


End file.
